monsterworldfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen
Hallo Willkommen bei Monsterworld ich bin der schöpfer dieser seite Ich freuer mich auf deine beiträgeMonstermaster7 08:27, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für die Begrüßung, jedoch bin ich eigentlich nur Wikia-Mitarbeiter und in jedem Wiki vorhanden. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:37, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Admin Kann ich dich zu nem admin machen?Monstermaster7 08:48, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich bin in jedem Wiki automatisch mit Adminrechten ausgestattet... tu dir keinen Zwang an, jedoch werde ich kaum Zeit finden, hier mitzuhelfen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 09:11, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Monsterworld braucht hilfe könntest du monsterworld helfen besser zu werden und mehr benutzer anlocken?Monstermaster7 08:54, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Besuche diese Seite. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 09:11, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Frohe Ostern Ich wünsche dir tolle OsternMonstermaster7 09:00, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Danke gleichfalls! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 09:11, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC)thumb Bitte Hey kannst du das mit dem Google zug machen denn ich kapier das nich dein FreundMonstermaster7 09:18, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Bitte lies oben den Hinweis in der Box - ich bin nicht für sowas zuständig. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 09:51, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Admin rechte Ich habe hier monsterworld eröffnet habe ich auch Admin rechte?Monstermaster7 09:19, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Besuche Spezial:Einstellungen, sollte da "Administratoren" stehen, hast du die Rechte. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 09:51, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Admin Ich bin auf Lokale Benutzerliste gegengen und bei admin und bürokrat steht unten in einer liste Monstermaster7 heißt das ich bin admin und bürokrat?Monstermaster7 16:31, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, genau das was da steht. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:29, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Google Ich habe grad heraus gefunden was du damit gemeint hast mit dem link. Bald ist monsterworld bei Gooogle toll neMonstermaster7 16:44, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ja echt super! Versuch dein Glück doch auch mal hier, vielleicht bringt das ja was. Frag dort ruhig im Forum solche Sachen - da finden es mehr Leute. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:29, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Frage Gug mal auf meiner Benutzerseite wenn sie dir gefällt mach ich dir auch so eineMonstermaster7 18:12, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich glaub das hab ich schonmal in de.bakugan.wikia.com gesehen? Nein danke - ich habe eine global eingebundene Vorlage die in jedem deutschen Wiki ist (siehe meine Benutzerseite), und damit habe ich keinen Platz mehr dafür! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 18:15, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Stimmt Laxmilian Schocken hat mir seine Benutzerseite übertragen dass sie bei Bakupedia genau so ist wie seine dann habe ich sie hier her übertragen. ziemlich schwer wars sie von Bakupedia auf Monsterworld zu übertragenMonstermaster7 06:41, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Stub Was ist ein Stub?Monstermaster7 07:41, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Frag mal im Forum oder bei Laximilian scoken oder Urai Fen nach, die wissen sowas auch und müssen nicht Wikia dann erklären, warum sie ihren Wochensoll nicht abgearbeitet haben :) Hilfe:Übersicht könnte dir ebenfalls helfen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 07:52, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bot Was ist ein Bot?Monstermaster7 08:08, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Bitte suche dazu im Hilfe-Wiki, wie oben angegeben, denn dieses enthält eine Seite über Hilfe:Bots. Die beiden Benutzer die ich oben genannt habe wissen das ebenfalls. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:24, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Youtube Kannst du einen Monsterworld Youtube Channel machenMonstermaster7 08:24, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, mach das mal selber. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:27, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Arbeit Frage was arbeitest du auf MonsterworldMonstermaster7 08:37, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Gar nichts, da ich voll und ganz mit der Arbeit in ganz Wikia beschäftigt bin. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:41, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Achso kannst du nich ein bisschen hier arbeiten?Monstermaster7 08:43, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, ich habe wirklich viel zu tun, zum Beispiel muss ich neue Wikis erstellen, Werbegrafiken erstellen und vielen weiteren Benutzern - nebenher - auch Hilfestellung leisten. Ich habe selbst für meine eigenen Wikis kaum meher Zeit, von daher kann ich hier auch nicht mithelfen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:51, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Sagmal was ist eine Werbegrafik :Die Teile, die du links und unter dem Artikel findest (Was ist angesagt in Wikia/Wikia Spotlight). Marc-Philipp (Talk) 09:00, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe schon Tausend mal verbessere dein Google-Ranking gemacht aber wir sind nich auf Google was ist da LOS?Monstermaster7 09:08, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Musst du Google fragen, nicht mich. Zukünftig bitte alle Fragen an Urai Fen, sonst muss ich heute noch Überstunden machen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 09:18, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Es gibt kein uria fenMonstermaster7 09:22, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bis morgen :Jetzt schon. Frag einfach hier weiter - dann bekommt er die Nachrichten. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 09:34, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bot Was ist ein Bot?Monstermaster7 09:44, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Ein Bot ist ein Benutzer der automatisch arbeitet und denkt d.h. nur ein Roboter. Siehe auch noch Wikipedia.de/Wikipedia:Bots und Hilfe:Bots. Grüße, SVG 11:13, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Checkuser Was ist ein CheckuserMonstermaster7 16:03, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ein Checkuser hat das Recht die IP-Adressen von zwei Benutzern zu vergleichen um zu überpräfen, ob es sich um die selbe Person handelt. Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 21:30, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) CoolGruß Monstermaster7 07:47, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Bearbeitungs feld könntest du das Berbeitungs feld um ändern es sollte unser Logo haben Lg 18:53, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Drücke dich bitte etwas präzieser aus. Mir ist nicht klar, was du mit "Bearbeitungs-Feld" meinst. Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 18:56, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : :Mit dem Bearbeitungs feld meine ich wo mann zumbeispiel: wo mann die antworten von einer Disku antwort antwortet oder wo mann das Wiki Bearbeitet :Lg 18:59, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Übersteigt leider meine Layout-Fähigkeiten. Wende dich am besten an Matoro20 oder McComan. Urai Fen – Talk – http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png 19:05, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: ::Ok. Mach ich is nicht schlimm 19:06, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::: Das Logo ist ein bisschen "klein". Gerne kann ich Dir das aber einstellen. Gruß, Tim (SVG) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100618153443/de/images/9/9a/Content_Team_Signatur_1.png Layout Group 05:24, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: Klasse 08:23, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC)